Los desconocidos amantes del distrito dos
by SofiuMalfoy
Summary: Cato y Clove se conocen, y al instante se llevan mal, pero al empezar a conocerse, muestran afecto uno por el otro. ¿Podrán, los desconocidos amantes del distrito dos, ganarles a los trágicos amantes del distrito doce?
1. La Academia del distrito dos

Capitulo 1:

Me desperté al alba, al igual que todos los días. Pero este día no sería como otro. Faltaban dos semanas para la cosecha, por lo que en la Academia, dirían quienes se presentarían voluntarios.

El colegio preparaba a los chicos desde los cuatro años, y cuando las autoridades determinaban quien iría a los juegos del hambre ese año, debías presentarte voluntario.

Yo llevaba nueve años en el instituto. Empecé a los seis. ¿Cuándo demonios me iba a tocar ir? Tanto mi madre como mi padre se entrenaron en la Academia, pero nunca fueron a los juegos del hambre. Pero yo no perdería seis años de entrenamiento. Yo sería seleccionada. Algo dentro de mí me lo decía.

Me levanté de la cama con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Era una práctica que llevaba a cabo todas las mañanas, el sigilo.

Me vestí, bajé las escaleras, y salí de casa.

Aún era muy temprano, por lo que decidí entrar en calor y me puse a trotar.

Llevaba casi diez vueltas sin parar, aunque iba abstraída en mis pensamientos. Mi cuerpo chocó contra otro.

-¡MALDITA SEA! –grité desde el suelo. Me levanté en menos de un segundo, dispuesta a propinarle una buena lección a aquel estúpido que se atrevió a sacarme de ritmo, pero antes que lo notara, me estaban sujetando por el cuello, la presión me estaba dejando sin aire.

-¿MALDITA SEA? DEBERÍA DECIRLO YO, ¿NO CREES? NUNCA, ¿ME ESCUCHAS? ¡NUNCA, VUELVAS A DISTRAERME DE MI ENTRENAMIENTO!

Me soltó, y volví a caer despavorida. Eso no quedaría asi. El muchacho de ancha espalda ya se había dado la vuelta, asi que aproveche, y salté directo hacia él. Enredé mi brazo en su cuello, tratando de dejarlo sin aire al igual que el lo hizo con migo. Se quedó estático por un momento, pero no me esperaba lo que sucedió después. Con una habilidad sorprendente, el muchacho tomo su cintura. Ante la sorpresa, aminoré la presión en el cuello. Él no perdió un solo segundo y aprovecho mi desconcierto. Sin soltar mi cintura me tomó por la mandíbula y me empujo hasta que mi espalda chocó contra un árbol.

Aparté la mirada hacia abajo. No me estaba lastimando, no me estaba insultando, asi que ¿Por qué me tenía aún sujeta? Me atreví a mirarlo.

Me choqué con unos ojos celeste que me miraban sin disimulo alguno. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero. Su mirada fue pasando desde mis ojos a mi nariz, y de mi nariz a mis labios. Y allí se quedó, paralizado.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, por que yo también me paralicé, en sus ojos. Parecían celestiales, puros.

De repente me soltó como si el contacto lo hubiese quemado. Se dio la vuelta y camino con paso decidido sin mirar atrás.

Me quedé mirando su espalda como una tonta. Me paré de un salto. ¡Estoy llegando tarde a la Academia! Me dije.

Empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas.

Si había algo en que era muy buena, eso se trataba de correr. Una vez la entrenadora me dijo que soy competencia para un guepardo.

Tal vez no lo sea para un guepardo, pero si para un tributo, Pensé. Aunque el encuentro con el fornido muchacho la hizo dudar. Se había quedado paralizada, pero ¿Por qué? No fue miedo lo que sintió y aún menos, resignación, asi que, ¿Por qué diablos no se defendió como es debido?

Entré corriendo al colegio, y vi que varios cursos estaban reunidos en un círculo. La entrenadora en el medio, me miraba con ojos reprobatorios.

-A si que se digno a venir muchachita. –Dijo altanera –tome un espacio en la ronda. Antes de su interrupción, le estaba explicando a la clase, que para la cosecha, faltan exactamente catorce días, y como el proceder del instituto dice, hoy se elegirán quienes deben presentarse voluntarios. Al igual que en otros años, dos mujeres, y dos hombres, competirán en una misma arena durante una semana, quienes en mejores condiciones hayan terminado, serán aquellos que irán a los juegos del hambre.

Ese mismo discurso, por nueve malditos años. Estaba tan aburrida de él.

-Las competidoras mujeres de este año serán, Ámbar Rawls, Grado 17. Pasa al frente, muchacha. –Una chica esbelta, de cabello rojo intenso y ojos verdes camino con paso decidido hasta la entrenadora, la saludó con un apretón de manos, y luego sonrió. Estúpida, pensé. Odiaba tanto que las mujeres usaran su belleza como estrategia. Un arma tan usada que ya no servía. –Y del grado 15 –prosiguió la profesora –Clove Cornees.

¿Acababa de oír bien? No, no podía ser posible. ¡Participaría en los juegos del hambre! En algún momento tenía que llegar. Y mejor que esta colorada estúpida se vaya resignando a perder.

Caminé hasta la entrenadora, que me dedicó una pequeña sonrisita, con la que entendí que me estaba felicitando. Nada podría ir mejor, absolutamente nada.

Cuando ganara los juegos, sería condenadamente rica. Mis padres, que son arquitectos, no dejarán sus trabajos, losé. Aman demasiado lo que hacen. Aman servir al Capitolio. Pero yo no tendría por que seguir sus pasos, ahora podría disfrutar una vida llena de lujos, sin necesidad alguna de trabajar.

Y eso aún que no pensaba en el reconocimiento. Todo el mundo me conocería. Todos conocerían el nombre de Clove. "La chica de los cuchillos" imaginé. Sería perfecto.

La entrenadora ya había presentado al primer chico. Lo conocía. Era del grado 18 (es decir, que tenía dieciocho años, el límite de edad para entrar en los juegos del hambre) Era flacucho, alto y desgarbado. Pero las apariencias engañan. Era un genio de las trampas, era escurridizo, y muy, pero muy astuto. Era un buen candidato para tributo. Pero no era mejor que yo. No tendría problema en degollarlo, si fuésemos a la arena juntos.

Abstraída en sus propios pensamientos, no escucho el nombre del siguiente competidor, tampoco le interesaba, por el momento no era su problema.

Pero cuando vio al rubio, alto, fornido de espalda ancha y unos profundos ojos celestes, si le interesó.

Camino con soltura y presencia hasta la profesora, le tendió la mano, y la mujer dijo:

-Ahora, competidores, síganme.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! Me decía a mi misma. Él se veía tan ajeno a lo que había sucedido un rato antes, mientras que yo no podía coordinar mis pasos. Me acerqué al chico del grado 18 y le pregunté en un susurro:

-¿Crees que serás el tributo?

El me miró analizándome.

-Hay posibilidades... –y dirigió su mirada al frente.

Estaba a punto de alejarme cuando su voz me detuvo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Crees que serás el tributo?

-Si. – me bastó con decir eso. Mire despectivamente la colorada que me daba la espalda que estaba hablando sonoramente sobre como ganaría los juegos. –Oh por dios, si habrá gente estúpida.

-No es para nada estúpida, al contrario. Yo si fuese mujer, usaría exactamente la misma táctica. Fingiría ser superficial, que todos piensen que no escucho, y que no observo, cuando en realidad, estoy mucho más atenta que los demás. Tal vez puedas intentar eso.

En realidad, no había pensado en eso, y es bastante inteligente. Delante de mí, Ámbar movía sensualmente sus caderas al caminar, mientras que el dedo índice marcaba pequeños círculos sobre el hombro del rubio.

-¿Cómo se llama? –El muchacho me miró desconcertado –estaba distraída, pensando en otras cosas. El rubio, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Cato. De él si que habría que preocuparse.

No necesité preguntar porque. Hoy me demostró que era fuerte y rápido, pero sobre todo, feroz.

-Sabes, si nosotros dos llegásemos a ser los tributos, me gustaría que fuésemos aliados. Como sabrás, no se me da el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero soy astuto. Muy astuto. Y tú eres, rápida y fuerte. Seríamos un gran equipo.

Claro, y luego me sería fácil clavarte un cuchillo en la espalda.

-Seguro. Opino igual. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Blake.

Seguimos caminando por el estrecho pasillo. Ámbar y Cato iban a unos tres metros delante de nosotros y la entrenadora, un poco más allá, hasta que al fin llegamos a una puerta.

Entramos, y nos vimos dentro de una oficina. En el centro del cuarto había un escritorio, con cuatro sillas enfrente a él.

-Tomen asiento. –dijo la profesora.

La colorada y el rubio tomaron los asientos del medio, mientras que Blake se sentó en la punta junto a Ámbar. No me quedaba otra opción que sentarme junto a la persona que esta mañana trató de ahorcarme.

-Volveré en un minuto. Compórtense. –y con eso, la entrenadora salió del cuarto.

Silencio, mucho silencio. Crucé mi pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, y apoyé la espalda sobre el respaldo. Recorrí con la mirada el lugar, hasta que me choqué con unos ojos celestes, que me miraban con intensidad.

-¿Se te perdió algo? –le solté ácidamente.

Contrario a lo que imaginé, sonrió de lado y levanto el mentón, en un gesto de autosuficiencia. Bufé y mire hacia otro lado. Realmente no me apetecía ver como se reía de mí. Ahora tiene una muy mala impresión sobre lo que soy. Debe pensar que soy lenta, y no se luchar. ¡Ja! Ni te imaginas quien soy Cato, ni te imaginas. Pensé.

-Te digo algo, no todos los que interrumpen mi entrenamiento salen con vida. Considérate afortunada.

-Afortunado serás tú.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y porqué? –dijo socarrón.

-Por que no llevaba encima mis cuchillos.

-Ah, mira. Y yo que pensaba que las nenas jugaban con muñecas, ahora resulta que juegan con cuchillos.

Eso fue más de lo que pude soportar. Con la rapidez que me caracterizaba, cogí una lapicera del escritorio, me tire encima de él. Forcejeamos, pero finalmente, lo inmovilicé. Empecé a clavarle el bolígrafo en la garganta. Noté que estaba quedándose sin aire debido a que me tenía encima, estaba soportando mi peso.

-¿Ahora quien morirá asfixiado Cato? Créeme, hago mucho más que jugar con muñecas. Juego con gargantas –y hundí un poco más la lapicera, con cuidado de no sacarle sangre. Aún no podía lastimarlo realmente.

Me levanté de encima de él y noté que la colorada me miraba escandalizada, y Blake habría estado calculando que tan lejos llegaría. No lo mataré aún, Blake, estate tranquilo, pensé.

Entonces sentí como jalaban mi cabello.

¡MALDITO! ¡ME COLGO DEL CABELLO! Mis pies se elevaron del suelo y empecé a patalear.

-Escúchame mocosa, nadie, ¿me oyes? Nadie, se atrevió a tratarme de la manera en que tu lo hiciste. Y ya es la segunda vez en menos de dos horas. Asi que dime, cuando estemos en la arena, ¿Te asesino con un cuchillo, una espada o una lanza? Lo dejaré a tu elección.

Me soltó y caí al suelo. Fue cuando la entrenadora regresó.

Nos miro repobatoriamente, ya que por la posición que nos encontrábamos, era obvio que luchamos, aunque no dijo nada respecto al tema.

Camino hasta llegar detrás del escritorio, y se sentó en la única silla que se encontraba de ese lado. Comenzó a ordenar los papeles del escritorio que yo alboroté cuando tomé la lapicera.

-¿Sabe, señorita Cornees? El bolígrafo que trató de usar de cuchillo, es mi favorito. Le agradecería que me lo devolviera.

Sentía la mirada de Cato clavada en mi, hasta podía escuchar como se reía para sus adentros.

Recogí la lapicera del suelo y la deje sobre el escritorio. Justo cuando iba a retirar mi mano, la entrenadora me detuvo.

-¿Aunque de eso se tratan los juegos, verdad? Adaptarse al medio en donde estas, y usarlo a tu favor. Bien hecho, Clove.

Instantáneamente mire al rubio, que tenía su mejor cara de enojo. Le sonreí de lado, al igual que él lo hizo con migo. Pero algo que no me imagine nunca que sucedería, sucedió.

Cato me devolvió la sonrisa, pero no fue una sonrisa socarrona.

Fue una genuina sonrisa.


	2. Alianzas

Me quede obnubilada ante tal espectáculo. Su sonrisa es la más linda que haya visto jamás. Esta vez fui yo quien se detuvo a ver sus labios. Eran finos, pero largos, y al curvarse formaban un paréntesis perfecto.

Enseguida notó que me quede prendada de él, por lo que reemplazó aquel gesto por la cara de enojo que tenía antes.

No se porque me sonrió, pero, yo no volvería a verle con los mismos ojos.

Algo se había encendido dentro de mí, una ola de calor, un fuego que debía ser controlado.

-Bien, bien, tomen asiento. –Dijo la adulta mujer –Las reglas son simples; nada de enfrentamiento físico. No queremos heridos. Si ganan, ya tendrán tiempo en la arena para todas las peleas que deseen, aunque recuerden que aveces la astucia, lleva por buen camino. –noté que fijaba sus ojos en Blake, con quienes intercambiaban una cómplice sonrisa –sus familias los esperan afuera.

Claro, no íbamos a pasar una semana fuera de casa sin que se enteren nuestros padres.

Me despedí de mi mamá y mi papá. No dijeron más de lo que esperaba: "estamos muy orgullosos de ti, cariño" "Entres o no a los juegos, ya eres nuestra ganadora" Conmovedores mis padres. Pero si soy sincera, estuve más atenta a mirar, por el rabillo del ojo, a Cato.

Noté que su madre, si es que tenía, no había ido a despedirlo. Allí solo se encontraba un hombre, que por el parecido, deduzco que es su padre.

No hubo demasiado cariño entre ellos. Para despedirse, apretaron sus manos. Nada más. Por lo menos a mí, mi padre me beso la frente.

Volvimos a la oficina, en donde la entrenadora nos advirtió, que en la arena no habría cámaras, a diferencia que en los juegos.

También dijo, que al ser nuestro distrito "el mimado del capitolio" solíamos tener algo de información, por lo que, esta arena, será lo mas parecida posible a la real.

Volvimos por el mismo pasillo, aunque antes no había notado, que en la pared monótonamente blanca, había una puerta escondida. Observé a Blake. No parecía sorprendido ante la puerta. Comienzo a desconfiar de él. Si creía que Ámbar estaba siendo astuta ¿Por qué no se alió con ella? Algo no encajaba. Si llegásemos a ir a los juegos juntos, en millones de años me aliaría con él.

Suelo confiar en mis percepciones, casi nunca me equivoco.

La puerta conducía a una habitación pequeña y poco iluminada, donde cuatro maniquís con uniformes iguales, en diferentes tamaños nos esperaban.

-Muy bien, cámbiense. –dijo y salió de la sala.

¿Acaso esta mujer estaba loca? ¿Cómo concibió en su pequeña cabeza de paloma, que me cambiaría delante de dos muchachos, y una estúpida que se reiría de mi cuerpo? No, ni en un millón de años.

Me crucé de brazos, y puse mi mejor cara de enojo.

-Oh querida, ¿te da vergüenza cambiarte delante de nosotros? Podemos voltearnos si quieres... –dijo burlona la colorada.

¡MALDITA PERRA! Grité para mis adentros. Fue tal la ira que me invadió que arranqué mi remera de un tirón. También mi pantalón. Asi fue como quedé en ropa interior. Sentí el calor en mis mejillas. Me moría de vergüenza, pero no se lo demostraría a aquella tarada. Avancé hasta al maniquí, y con toda la lentitud que me fue posible, me puse el uniforme.

Miré a Blake. Él ya se había cambiado con el sigilo de un gato y estaba cruzado de brazos contra la pared mientras miraba el techo, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Él no entraría en un juego tan superficial.

Volteé la mirada a Ámbar. Ella me observaba con una ceja levantada y la boca fruncida. No te esperabas esa, eh, pensé. Pero su gesto cambió a una sonrisa irónica. Lentamente se despojo de su ropa, mostrando un cuerpo excepcional, un cuerpo con el que yo solo podría soñar tener.

La envidia se apoderó de mí.

Seguro Cato estaba babeando por ella. No me atrevía a mirarlo. ¿Y si se estaba cambiando? No, no lo pude evitar. Con el mayor disimulo, giré mi cabeza para ver al muchacho.

Me sobresalté. Estaba detrás de mí, y no lo había notado. Aunque eso no era todo, tenía su mirada clavada en mi nuca, aunque ahora que me gire, me mira directo a los ojos.

Sentí el mismo escalofrío de hoy en la mañana. Pero algo fue distinto. No sentí frío en sus celestiales ojos, sentí calor. El calor más intenso que jamás sentí.

¿Por qué, si peleamos tanto, me inspiras tanta confianza Cato? Me pregunté.

El mundo desapareció por unos segundos, pero volví a la realidad cuando él aparto su vista de mí y comenzó a desvestirse.

Tenía unos brazos extremadamente musculosos, y unos abdominales irresistibles para cualquier chica. No para mí.

Podría pasar horas mirando sus labios, pero no sus músculos.

Decidí que ya era suficiente. No tenía porque observarlo como se desvestía. Eso era algo que a mi no me interesaba. Debía concentrarme en ganar esta competencia, para ir a los juegos del hambre.

Estaba en mi mundo, pensando en que tipos de estrategias usaría, una vez que este en la arena, cuando algo me llamó la atención.

Ámbar acababa de guiñar un ojo a Blake. Él enseguida notó que yo los miraba, por lo que abrió los ojos como platos. La muchacha me miró sorprendida y se sentó en el suelo.

Esa colorada estúpida acababa de cometer un grave error. Algo había entre ellos dos, ahora lo sabía. Pero como aún no logro descifrar que es, prefiero hacer de cuenta que no vi nada, o que no le di importancia.

Fue cuando, de repente, recordé algo:

Asi que dime, cuando estemos en la arena, ¿Te asesino con un cuchillo, una espada o una lanza?

Esas fueron las palabras de Cato cuando peleamos en la oficina, pero ahora les empezaba a encontrar sentido.

En la arena de la competencia no nos podemos herir los unos a los otros, lo contrario a los juegos, entonces, ¿Cato pensaba que nosotros seríamos los tributos? ¿O fue una indirecta para que me alíe con él, sin que Blake y Ámbar lo sepan? Si fue la segunda opción, fue algo muy astuto, mucho más de lo que me imaginaba de su parte. Pero si fue la primera, es que cree que soy mejor que Ámbar.

Pero claro, eso fue antes de verla en ropa interior, ahora seguramente, estaba loco por estar junto a la colorada.

No se porque, pero la ira volvió a mi. Ya era como la cuarta vez en el día que me enojaba, y siempre por la misma razón: Cato.

La entrenadora entró al cuarto.

-Bien, ¿Listos? –Todos asentimos –Correcto. Entonces, en marcha.

-Entrenadora... ¿Puedo preguntarle, si es muy lejos la arena? –Dijo con su tremenda voz de estúpida la joven muchacha.

-No, no puede. –contestó cortante. Una sonrisa se escapó de mi boca. –Pero en fin, le basta con saber que esta dentro de la Academia.

Estuvimos caminando por un largo rato. Traté de no mirar a Blake ni a Ámbar, para que no se notase que me inquietaba aquel cambio de miradas que hubo entre ellos, y no miré a Cato por el simple hecho de no querer que otro escalofrió me recorra cuando mis ojos se encuentren con los de él.

No sabía bien que era lo que me pasaba. Perdía toda seguridad de mi misma cuando se trataba de aquel muchacho. ¡Y maldita sea, lo conocía desde hoy en la mañana! ¡Y ahora estaba en mi cabeza, todo el maldito tiempo! Esto tenía que terminarse.

Iba tan abstraída en mis pensamientos, que ahora que lo noto, me quede muy atrás. Vi la roja cabellera de mi competidora doblar en un recodo, traté de acelerar el paso, pero desde atrás tiraron de mi brazo, hasta que quede frente a frente con aquello que tanto temía.

El mismo escalofrío, solo que esta vez menos acentuado.

-¿Qué quieres? –le espeté venenosamente.

-Yo también los vi Clove. –Me dijo en un susurro -Ámbar me propuso una alianza, cree que iremos juntos a los juegos. Yo no creo eso, pero por el momento tanto a ti como a mi, nos conviene que piensen que nos llevamos mal. Estate atenta, ¿Si?

Un momento, ¿Acaso no nos llevábamos mal de verdad? Iba a replicar cuando Cato advirtió que nos perderíamos si no seguíamos caminando.

Rápidamente alcanzamos a los demás, que nos miraron inquisitivamente. Blake alzó una ceja y yo sacudí mi cabeza, para que "se quede tranquilo"

Cato había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo.

Entonces podía pensar que aquella indirecta cuando estemos en la arena era una petición de alianza.

Sin decir nada, la acepté. A pesar del mal trato hasta ahora, se que todo fue actuación. Se ve que Cato esta decidido a ir a los juegos. Se esta tomando las cosas mucho mas enserio que yo. Si quiero ser su aliada, tengo que estar a su nivel. No será cosa que me pasen por encima.

No. Siempre todo lo que quize, lo conseguí. Ganar los juegos no será la excepción.

-Bien, es aquí donde nos despedimos. –Anunció la profesora –sigan, cada uno, un pasillo y saldrán a la arena. Recuerden, no al enfrentamiento físico.

Ante mi habían cuatro pasillos oscuros, que no se a donde me llevarían. Tomé el de la punta izquierda. Cato y Ámbar se colocaron en los del medio, y Blake en la otra punta.

-Correcto. A la cuenta de tres, cuando suene el silbato. Tres, dos, uno. –y el silbato sonó.

Empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas, se que asi llegaría antes que los demás a la arena. Nadie corría tan rápido como yo. Asi tendría oportunidad de observar el panorama. Pero aunque corría, corría y corría, nunca llegaba a ninguna parte. Ni siquiera veía ninguna luz aproximarse.

Comencé a cansarme. Si paraba, no podría seguir, estaba muy cansada. Pero si seguía tal vez pueda salir.

Aminoré el paso y solo caminé.

¡Este maldito pasillo no se acaba más! ¿Acaso los juegos se harán en unos pasillos? Pero entonces una idea se cruzó por mi mente.

Palpé con mis manos las paredes, pero me sorprendí al instante. Era áspera e irregular. Seguí palpando, hasta que llegué a un espacio abierto. Mire hacia arriba y el cielo estaba cubierto de ramas.

Estaba en el bosque más espeso que jamás podría imaginar.


End file.
